


A Fleeting Thought

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode: s06e01 Borrowed Time, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2600576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 6x01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fleeting Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Prepared for the "choices" challenge on fan-flashworks.

Standing high up on a New York rooftop, Neal looked down the crossbow sights. It was a powerful weapon - one which could embed an arrow into the structure of the building across from him.

He had Boothe in his sights.

They were in the middle of a bustling city, but right now, it was just the two of them. It would be so easy to squeeze the trigger. One clean shot and the guy who abducted him would get what's coming to him.

It was a fleeting thought. He had bigger game in mind, and a different plan for revenge.


End file.
